Malfunct
Malfunct is a story about eight individuals who are forced to deal with a session running on early prototypes of Sburb. Unfortunately (and unsurprisingly), there are many bugs and malfunctions that frequently keep them stuck in multiple parts of the game – hence the name Malfunct. Setting The two sessions began separately. The trolls were on the fast track to success, while the humans did not have Space or Time players and were quickly realizing their session was doomed to failure. The trolls' session then unexpectedly merged with a glitched session of fellow trolls, who had used copies of a very early prototype of Sgrub. Soon after the initial merge, an error made them merge again with another session -- this time, with aliens. The humans were hostile towards the trolls, but warmed up after the trolls explained that since they provided Space and Time players, the humans needed them. (Some death threats also made appearances, but that's neither here nor there.) Kids The Errostuck kids are four human children who go by the names of Addy Blythe, Matt Griffin, Drew Maddox, and Eric Crowan. They are much less emotionally-hardy than the Homestuck kids, so expect a fair amount of panicked screaming and flailing and generally useless antics. Also, crying. Trolls The Errorstuck trolls share a firm camaraderie despite their rocky and violent history with each other, which they refer to as''' Before The Accord'. Before The Accord, the trolls hated each other in a fiercely platonic way. Notable events that happened Before The Accord: * Scylla rigged Vestin’s pyrotechnic equipment so that he would, at least, be horribly mutilated if not killed. He ended up with a broken left horn and no right arm. * Vestin purposely swung his staff so hard at the back of Marius' head that Marius became blind. *Marius blew up Caelum's rocky dwelling and left her for dead. Caelum's spine was broken, and her lusus was crushed to death. *Caelum swung a large amount of toxic chemicals into the strait where Scylla lived, after confirming that she was home. Scylla's lusus died from poisoning, her fingers became permanently numb, and her fins became useless. '''The Accord '''was an understanding of sorts between the trolls, and also marked the beginning of their friendship. Information about the exact circumstances that led to The Accord has yet to be divulged. '''After The Accord', the trolls apologized to each other: *Scylla presented Vestin with a brand new mechanical arm that she had acquired at a troll city, assuring him that she’d made sure it was of the best quality. *After ascending to god tier, Vestin stole the void from one of Marius’ eyes, so that both of them would have one good eye and one blind eye. (Marius gleefully took the opportunity to wear an eyepatch, while Vestin was fine with leaving his blind eye uncovered.) *Marius decorated Caelum's spinal back brace with his precious gems and helps her with her therapeutic exercises. (They're moirails now.) *After ascending to god tier, Caelum promised to always provide Scylla an air bubble so that she could swim around for as long as she wanted, like before. Player Information Kids Trolls (not glitched session) Category:MalfunctCategory:SessionsCategory:Azc